Addiction
by Graveygraves
Summary: Some Morgan/Garcia fluff - just what is really going through his mind when he sees her? Drabble that is set to grow into a mulitchapter, set season 11 so NOT cannon. Just for fun and because I get the feeling there are some shippers out there needing a quick fix.
1. Inappropriate

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Before you read any further I am in the UK we are seriously behind on Series 11 and I am trying to avoid spoilers. Obviously this week's big ep 'Derek' has aired in some countries and I have unfortunately caught a few bits through social media promos. So this is not cannon but it is for my Morgan/Garcia shipper friends.**

 **This drabble is using the Alice Cooper song Poison as a prompt.**

 **. . .**

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
. . .

His eyes glazed over as he watched her ruby red lips move. His imagination making connection it really shouldn't, not about his best friend, but he couldn't help it. As she traced the glittery silver pen across her bottom lip she nibbled the end unknowingly seductively.

He closed his eyes suppressing a moan. Oh what he would do for those lips to be wrapped round something other then a glittery pen, or for him to be the one nibbling at that very same bottom lip. Even the thought of it was too much for him. It was a good job there were others in the room or . . .

Opening his eyes he glanced round, no one seemed to have noticed he was else where, they were all too busy listening to her and studying the files. Just what he should be doing and wasn't, but she was so perfectly distracting. Her generous curves being everything a woman should be. How he'd love to trace each inch of her beautiful body, his fingers literally tingled at the thought of her soft peachy skin.

Biting his own lip he dragged his eyes away from his Baby Girl and onto the files, but nothing made sense in his love drugged mind. How was he supposed to focus on such horror when he was in the presence of perfection?

Desperately he tried to push back the images that had flooded his mind, of her on his bed groaning out his name, breathless and wanton. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat – he needed to get a grip. He was in a room full of profilers – someone was soon sure to notice he was there in body but not in mind. Luckily that hadn't happened, so he added a few nods and grunts of agreement to cover for his ever over-active imagination that was running riot yet again.

. . .

As everyone got up and began to leave the room, Derek sat for a moment, trying to finish the last piece of the police report he had already read four times without making any sense.

Aware of a shadow being cast over the file he looked up, catching his breath as she hitched her hip up to perch on the edge of the table.

"You okay Hot Stuff?"

He nodded, words failing as his mind once more kicked into one of its favourite fantasies.


	2. In Flight Entertainment

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **So apparently some of you would like this to carry on and become a bit more of a story. I am not making any promises at this point as to how often I will update as I have an on-going project that needs my attention but I have decided to keep this one running and see where it leads (Does Derek get the girl? Mmmm what do you think?)**

 **So here goes with a little Morgan/Garcia romantic fluff (and a bit more maybe at times).**

 **This is dedicated to the broken hearted Morgan/Garcia shippers out there and as such is in no way cannon to the show (so please don't slate me for that).**

 **. . .**

The flight to California was long enough for him to catch up on all the information Garcia had kindly downloaded to their tablets for them. With the main in flight briefing over, Derek had retreated to a comfortable corner of the jet and started to devour the information.

He was aware it was a little out of character, the team tended to stay close together and share ideas even after the main briefing but he really needed to up his game after day-dreaming in the conference room earlier. He had been aware of the sideways glance Reid and JJ had shared as he'd got up to walk away but needs must if he wasn't going to make it anymore obvious his head had not been in the right place at the right time.

Flicking through the images from the various scenes once more Derek began to build a better picture of what they were facing. That and the insight his colleagues had given throughout the briefing had helped him to process things quickly. The images showed the four dead male bodies of a similar age, late teens/early twenties. The MO was near identical in each. The overkill blatantly obvious even to the untrained eye, and it wasn't a crude forensic counter-measure. This was violent, aggressive and completely over the top. The UnSub had lost it at this point.

Contemplating this alongside the information that all three men had been raped shortly before death, no semen so the killer had thought that through. It was the only thing that seemed planned about the whole thing.

They hadn't found any evidence to link the victims yet, though he knew Garcia was conducting searches the locals wouldn't have even thought about.

Derek was just about to get himself a coffee when he heard the dulcet tones of his very own Goddess. Involuntarily he let out a moan. Instantly he was aware of four pairs of eyes on him. Shutting his eyes he winced; glad they couldn't see his face. Drawing in a breath he turned and smiled widely. "Sorry Baby Girl, but I'm guessing that you contacting us isn't good news."

"Trust me My Chocolate Adonis, you can moan as much as you want, you know I like it!"

Her flirtatious tone let him know the comment came with an over exaggerated wink. This rest of the team groaned at their banter, which Derek was glad of as it covered the guttural growl in his throat at the thought of her making him moan. _Focus Morgan, focus!_ Plastering his widest grin on his face he leaned forward between Reid and JJ, so that Garcia could see him. "Anytime, Sweetheart, anytime!" Her nervous giggle was his reward, he liked to know he had some impact on her too.

This was accompanied but a cough from Hotch that made it clear that the call needed to get back on track. Derek returned to the seat at the group table he had previously occupied.

"Unfortunately my Noir Knight is correct and I bare bad news," Garcia continued with the up most professionalism, "We have more bodies via VICAP that fit these ones in a spookily, far more than a coincidence, way."

"Why weren't we aware of these before?" Hotch asked.

"Well from the reaction I have got so far in requesting further information, the locals weren't sharing information so no-one made the connection. I am sending you all I have so far, listen for the bing!"

The jet fell silent as they awaited the latest information. The tell–tale signal let them know that had received her input.

"You will notice that the earliest date we have is just over a year ago. The most recent is another body that was discovered this morning in Escondido. Though the initial report indicates that the body has been in place for about a week."

"It's still an clear escalation," Dave chipped in, without looking up from his tablet, "link these in with the four we have already and each kill is getting closer together."

"He's spiraling, losing control of his urges," Derek added, feeling he was able to join back in fully with the usual team idea bouncing. "This could be the beginning of the end"

"Or he's managed to keep people off the scent this long he could disappear and carry on somewhere else before we even get close," Hotch warned, his face etched with concerned as he too scanned through the fresh information.

"These sites are significantly spread out across the state," Reid added, "If you cross reference the dates that the bodies were discovered the picture is confusing but consider the estimated dates and times of death and there seems to be a clear Geographical pattern across the year that may suggest a specific route."

"So we're looking for what? A trucker? Rep? " JJ questioned.

"These could be possible, many jobs do include a element of travel, yet usually these trace back to a central point. If that is the case then out killer is definitely not acting within his comfort zone. There seems to be a circular route over the months, which could lead to a central home base. I will be more specific once I have fully compiled the Geographical profile."

Derek tried to comprehend how in the time they had had the information Reid had calibrated that without even opening a map. The kid still surprised him.

"Altogether this brings our total up to fifteen," Hotch pointed out, "We have very little to go to on. Reid I think it would be worth while you focusing on the Geographical profile. Garcia keep searching, hopefully you won't find any more victims but maybe just maybe, you'll find something to link them, though I am not hopeful. Morgan, JJ – can you two focus on victimology? Keep in contact with Garcia and see is she can help. Dave and I will see if we can start to draw up a profile. We still have enough of the flight left to try and hit the ground running. I think we might need to convince a few people of the seriousness of this UnSub and my concern is that if someone who appears this disorganised can kill so many over so long without detection then we risk him moving on before we can track him down."

Hotch's tone was enough to make them all realise that they had to buckle down. The jet was soon a busy hub as they tried to make sense of the plethora of information.


	3. Banter

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Thank you for the support and encouragement. Sorry any mistakes are all mine (I am currently writing without a beta), and advice I am willing to work with/correct etc.**

 **For the record I have decided this is set just after the end of Series 10 e.g. before JJ heads off on leave. Obviously avoiding cannon details such as Savannah.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter – still case based.**

 **. . .**

Derek slumped over the desk, running his hands over his head before dragging them slowly down his face. As Hotch had said they had to be prepared to hit the ground running and right now Derek felt that he was closing in on the end of his third marathon. He was exhausted, they all were and there was little more they could do right now.

That didn't stop Reid pouring over maps and timelines again and such like in the background. Derek was sure he had seen steam coming out of his ears a moment ago. The kid was in overdrive trying to find something that he was convinced he had missed.

Hotch was in with the local sheriff and a few other visiting police chiefs and such like – trying to smooth the way for the team to proceed through with the case. Derek didn't envy him. They had been facing problems brought on by red tape and jurisdiction blocks all day – not that each town was referring to any of it in that way, they were just defending their ground.

The UnSub was starting to look a little more organised – was it possible to 'accidently' get a victim from so many different areas? Yet so much of his MO appeared random and in the heat of the moment.

Derek's head was spinning and his stomach was growling – he was glad Rossi and JJ had made the call to head out and get food. They all needed to stop and regroup – physically and mentally.

He was just considering getting up and trying to work out what Reid was doing now when the screen in front of him lit up – as if by magic she was there.

"Now let me turn that frown upside down."

Instantly Derek grinned back at Penelope.

"My, my, now that is much better, and I didn't have to add any smutty comments that end up with both attending another seminar on sexual harassment in the workplace."

Derek couldn't help but laugh, remembering the last seminar Cruz had sent them on, apparently it wasn't fair to make the whole team sit through it again so just the two of them had to endure it. He didn't know it was possible to get a both a detention and homework at the same time.

"Baby you make me smile all the time, you know you do."

"Shucks, you say all the right things."

They both giggled.

"As much as I would love to sit here and talk nonsense with you all night, I have to ask: was there a real reason you called?"

"You mean other then to refresh my memory of your yummy features ready for my dreams tonight."

Derek rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing her mentioning dreams – he didn't need any encouragement right now. Images of Penelope Garcia were dominating his waking thoughts now as well as his sleeping thoughts. If only she knew.

"Yeah, other then that."

"Well . . . I have searched like every possible, and a few impossible, links between the victims and I have come up with nada. Like nothing . . . zip . . . Jack all. So . . . it got me thinking why were they all so different?"

"And?"

"Patience my Prince, patience. Trust me I get better the longer you take."

Derek shut his eyes, groaning inwardly as images he shouldn't be having flooded his mind. Oh he would love to take his time with her, enjoy every perfect inch one slow delectable kiss at a time. How could she do this to him?

"Okay, Sweetness, I'm barely hanging on in here in anticipation."

"Mmmm, now there's a thought. But back in the real world I have cross-referenced every breath these boys have taken. I have trawled every site, link and transaction in their short little lives. And I have found one thing that links them all. They had issues."

"They had issues?" Derek's face made it clear that he felt she had finally lost the plot.

"Yep issues. Not the same issue but all of them were searching for an answer. Some of it was the basic teen stuff and concerns – and please do not say that you have forgotten the importance of those to a hormonal charged youth, as I surely haven't. Others, well they were a little more serious. But the bottom line is they were all searching, like frantically searching, for the answer to their problems. I am forwarding you guys everything so you can to your thing and make it all make sense. Then you can get the bad guy and wing your way back home to me."

"Trust me Baby I would love to back home with you right now," he added with a grin, certain he saw a slight blush. Maybe he was becoming easier to read, surely she couldn't tell what he was thinking right now – if she could it would be much more then a slight blush.

"So have Hawaiian, couple of Meat Feast, a Margherita and a veggie special as an attempt at healthy," Dave boomed as he and JJ came in balancing various pizza boxes, sides and drinks. "Figure this should see us through the night and might even given us a slice or two cold for breakfast, what you think?"

Derek thought he was glad of the distraction, he was beginning to get a familiar feeling of pleasure mixed with frustration as he sat flirting with Pen and he knew it was doing him no good.

"Sorry Sweetness but a man has got to eat."

"No worries, I know you need to keep your energy up if you are going to last all night," she winked, "Catch you later." With which she was gone.

Derek got up and made his way over to the side where Dave and JJ were putting the food out; "Do we have to wait for Hotch or dive right in?"

"How long he been in there now? Should we send in a search party yet?" Dave asked.

"Ninety-three minutes and fifty . . . two seconds," Reid answer absentmindedly from the board he was staring at.

Let's give it another six minutes and eight seconds then shall we? Then I'll go and rescue him," Dave said with more than a touch of sarcasm that was completely missed by Reid as he continued to concentrate.

As they waited Derek shared the conversation he had had with Pen – well the appropriate version anyway.


	4. Frustration

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry for the delay. As I said before this story is totally unplanned and having to fit in around my other story. I will update as and when I can. That said thank you so much for the support.**

 **Hope fully you will enjoy a little more teasing. I am upping the rating to an M, just in case anyone is easily offended (You've been warned). I haven't written M for a while after I took some stories off, as I was concerned that ff would consider them a step too far (anyone here remember a purge a couple of years back?) I few friends got warning for stories I felt fit the description so panicked and took mine off.**

 **Also I don't know how many chapters. I will see how and where my muse takes me.**

 **. . .**

Flopping back onto the hard motel bed Derek closed his eyes. He was exhausted, and was certain he wasn't the only one from the team that felt like this. It had been a tough week. They had battled against both local law enforcement and the UnSub. He hated when things panned out like this, the locals working against them instead of with them. Frustration didn't begin to explain it.

Derek didn't even being to understand how Hotch and Rossi had talked the appropriate Big Wigs into cooperating but the difference once they had was the turning point. Getting their hands on the final pieces of the puzzles had allowed them to solve the case. Garcia's link had been the springboard and with her help they had discovered one carefully hidden common identity. Harry Gray was using online support groups and forums to find his victims.

Though closing in on the Gray had proved harder then they had hoped. He defiantly had a great set of avoidance strategies. The Son of a Bitch had had them running around in circles for a day or two. The smug look on his face when they had finally cornered him . . . Derek let out a huge sigh. He hated cases like this. Even though they caught him there was no satisfaction. Too much had hindered and delayed them to make it a good result.

Suddenly he got up from the bed and headed towards the shower, striping off his burgundy t-shirt as he strode across the motel room. He hoped getting a shower would freshen him up and wash away all the past week had brought. He hoped it would lead to a good night's sleep, because he seriously needed it.

The last week had knocked them all for six, even when Hotch had insisted they had headed back to the motel each night few of them had actually slept. At least not a full eight hours and Derek could only comment for himself but the few moments sleep he got was not restful or recuperating.

Add to that the fact that over the past few months his sleep had been disturbed by the most vivid and pleasing dreams. Though he wasn't sure that dream was the correct term. They were more like his wildest fantasies, with a certain Baby Girl centre stage.

Turning on the shower, hot and full power, the small bathroom was quick to fill with steam. Dropping his jeans, Derek was soon out of the last items of clothing and disappearing into the clouds of hot air. Stretching his arms out he braced against the tiled wall. The hot water bouncing off his tense shoulders, he screwed his eyes shut and tried not to let his mind control his thoughts. There were things relating to the case he didn't want to think about any more. It was time to box it all up and move on.

Equally he wasn't sure he wanted to allow another fantasy to claim him. He shouldn't be thinking off his best friend in such a way. He was concerned the impact it was having on him, personally and professionally.

The more he fought it the more the images teased him. The very thought of her joining him in the shower, her soft wet naked body rubbing against his as she massaged his aching shoulders. The arch of her back as she washed her beautiful blonde curls or the feel of her silky skin as he washed the bubbles from her body all danced though his mind.

The impact of his over active imagination became apparent. He moaned at the prospect of another night spent keeping himself entertained. What would his feel like to have her hands slip over his erection? Palming himself rhythmically he closed his eyes and imagined. Moaning his pleasure, the heated water heightening the pleasure.

Thinking only of Penelope Garcia, he luscious lips and perfect curves. Picturing her teasing him with her fingers and lips, he continued to the point of climax. The release seemed to wash away the constantly feeling of frustration and disappointment. For now anyway . . . but he knew it was short lived. He needed more . . . he needed her.

. . .

Tossing and turning Derek finally gave in and got up. Glancing at his cell he sighed at the time, 3:30am. He'd had four hours max, and none of it could have been classed as restful. Pacing over to the window, cell in hand, he opened the blind and stared out at the brightly lit night sky. Light pollution at it's best, he grumbled, rolling his eyes as he thought of the random facts Reid could reel off for him. Might be just what he needed to send him off to sleep. It would make a difference to be having thoughts of a colleague that aided his sleep.

Though, if he was honest with himself, he knew that wasn't what he needed at all. If he was honest with himself he would be calling Penelope Garcia right now, and he knew if he did she wouldn't care what hour of the night it was. He knew she would be ready to listen to whatever crap he came out with to keep her talking just a little longer. Once they both got their flirt on that could chat nonsense for hours.

Though if he was completely honest with himself he knew he needed more than that.

He needed her!

Totally.

Utterly.

Completely.


	5. Tells

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry for the delay. As I said before this story is totally unplanned and having to fit in around my other story. Add to that real life is putting a spanner in the writing work. I will update as and when I can. That said thank you so much for the support.**

 **Also I don't know how many chapters. I will see how and where my muse takes me, though we are definitely not finished yet.**

 **Enjoy**

 **. . .**

The team slowly exited the elevator and stepped back towards the bullpen. A night's sleep had done little to recuperate them and a day spent wrapping things up had continued to erode their moral. Nothing was said as they filed into the familiar area and began dropping various bags on seats and desks.

"Oh my, what long faces," Penelope commented as she bustled towards the exhausted looking group, "Sure there must be something I can do to restore a smile or two."

Instantly Derek's lips tugged upwards into a goofy grin, yep she'd got him.

"Sure thing Baby Girl," he said as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. The fruity smell of her shampoo wafted up to his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. She smelt so good.

"Ah Shucks, you are so easy . . ."

"Don't believe everything you hear in the FBI corridors," Derek added quickly.

Rossi grinned "Do Kitten, do! Be warned there is a reason this Casanova has left my reputation standing in his wake."

Suddenly they all had a smile on their faces, the gentle teasing being enough to take everyone away from the week they had suffered. The banter continued as the team settled in, perching on desk edges or scooting chairs into to the circle. The bullpen was emptying and Hotch had made it clear they could all go home. This informal debrief was far more important then the official formalities they had to go through, soon their laughter could be heard by the few agents left working in the room around the team.

As they sat together Derek stayed close to Penelope, glancing at her each time she giggled at one of the team's stories. Her face lit up, eyes sparkling. She was gorgeous, why she was still single was a total mystery. She deserved the best, someone better then him!

"Well I am going to make a move," JJ piped up, "Want to catch my boys before bedtime." She pushed herself out of her seat; the tension she seemed to be holding when she had walked in had someone eased. Collecting her bags she said her goodnights.

Hotch followed her lead, but instead of heading straight out of the door he headed up to his office to see what folders had been left for his attention.

Soon Reid collected his things and headed for the exit.

Derek turned to face Penelope, "My place; movie and a bucket full of popcorn."

She gently placed a hand on his knee, "Would love to but you look exhausted. I think you should head straight to bed."

Derek shook his head, physically sending the images that littered his mind scattering, now was not the time. Instead he schooled his features into a sulky face, "Pretty please."

"Oh Shucks, I love it when you beg. How is a girl supposed to say no to you and your puppy dog eyes? Lets go, I'm all yours."

Briefly he shut his eyes, his mind not needing this encouragement. Was spending an evening with her such a good idea right now? As quick as he could he came back with a killer smile and stood offering his arm, "Well in that case your carriage awaits my Queen."

Penelope got to her feet and the two of them left together.

David Rossi sat quietly, watching the whole exchange. His eyes had narrowed as he honed in on each of Derek's micro-action, his tells. He had been watching him a while, noticing a subtle shift in their exchanges over the last month or so. Now he was certain, oh boy had Derek Morgan got it bad. He was head over heels in love with his best friend. What they claimed was harmless banter was so much more to Derek. To be fair Rossi was certain it was a two-way thing. Though what was to be done about it? They obviously weren't going to make the leap themselves, and he was more than willing to give them a shove. Now he just had to work out when and how.

. . .

Derek unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing the door open wide and steeping aside to let Penelope in first. Immediately she entered, tottering towards the lounge to take her pick of his DVD collection. More specifically the increasing array of rom-coms that Penelope had insisted he needed.

He dropped his bag and diverted off to the kitchen, getting the popcorn and soda ready. Despite Penelope's initial concerns about this, Derek was now certain this was just what he needed. Just the ride home with her persistent banter had calmed him. An evening snuggled on the couch would be sure to help him wind down and move on. Ready to do it all over again another day.

Heading through to the lounge with the goodies he was pleased to see Penelope had made herself at home. Her cerise heels were a haphazard heap on the centre of the rug, left where she had kicked them off. She was settled into the corner of his dark leather couch, legs curled up under her, remote in hand.

"Dare I ask just what you are torturing me with tonight?"

"Tempting as Pretty Woman was I thought I'd pop Spectre in for you."

One of Derek's eyebrows rose, "Really, you want to watch Bond?"

"Come on, Daniel Craig must get his top off at some point, so all the other macho stuff will be worth it."

Now his eyes rolled, as he placed the supplies on the polished coffee table and took a seat next to her. "Seriously Girl, you need to catch a glimpse of his pecs for kicks when you have me hanging around the building?"

"You don't get your top off anywhere near enough, besides I like more than just your pecs." As she said it she leant in and gave him a general squeeze. "I like just about every inch of you my walking Adonis. Perfection."

His smile widened. Not because she was massaging his ego, but because she said things that made him think that there could be a 'them'. Her comments were heading straight for his heart.

He settled down with her as she pressed play. Yep this was definitely just what he needed right now – living the dream of him and his Baby Girl.


	6. It's a Plan

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated for about a month but I have had a rough time recently with a few things in real life which has led to my muse taking a vacation to get away from it all.**

 **I have also prioritised my other story over this as I started the other one first. Sorry as I do appreciate the support.**

 **Hopefully this will make up for it – though we could be in for a bit of a slow burn.**

 **. . .**

David Rossi kept a close eye on the bullpen from his office desk. He was waiting for an opportune moment. Over night a plan had started to form in his head and he just needed to recruit a partner in crime and he knew just whom he wanted for the mission.

Patience was a virtue.

Shame it wasn't one of Dave's virtues.

Eventually the waiting paid off as he saw JJ rise from her seat and head towards the kitchen, solo. Dave got up and followed, casually, mug in hand.

"Hey, more than one in the pot?" Dave asked as he entered the kitchen area.

"Nope, but I was planning on starting a fresh one anyway," JJ replied.

"That sounds good," Dave leant against the counter top, deciding to get straight to the point before he missed his opportunity, "I'll be honest I don't actually want a coffee."

JJ looked confused.

"I have a proposal for you."

"You do know I am a married woman," JJ added with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Really I wondered what that party in my garden was all about the other year," he countered with a wink. "It's not that sort of proposal, though if we get it right it could end in wedding bells for two of our favourite people"

With sparkling eyes JJ took a step closer, "Please tell me this has everything to do with a certain Baby Girl and Hot Stuff."

Dave nodded, looking over her shoulder to check there was no-one approaching. Lowering his voice to a whisper he closed the gap, "I think it is time those two got a gentle shove in the right direction, if you know what I mean? I'm happy to push Morgan over the edge if you guide Penelope there."

JJ giggled, "I'm in. Tell me more."

Grabbing a coffee each, they headed back to Dave's office to plot.

. . .

Derek was bored. He had a pile of files to work through, but was so tired that he couldn't concentrate. He really needed to get his head together. This was ridiculous. He had had a fabulous evening with Penelope, cuddled up with her on the couch. She had insisted on heading home and not spending the night – he had been a gentleman and offered his bed, saying he would sleep on the couch. Anything to keep her there a little longer, but it hadn't worked.

Rubbing his hands down his face he sighed, remembering the sleepless night had suffered once she had text to say she was safely home. Tossing and turning as his head had swum with images of the two of them. He knew enough about obsessions to know that was the way this was heading. He couldn't close his eyes without a vision of Penelope appearing.

"Rough night My Sweet."

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see her standing in the doorway. He blinked, just to check that it was reality and not another daydream. "Yeah you could say that," he confirmed.

Penelope tottered across the room and perched on the edge of the desk, "Aw my poor Baby, anything I can do to help?"

Instantly his brain perked up and shot off on a tangent that would put 'Fifty Shades' to shame. Shaking his head he looked up at her smiling face. "No I just have some thing on my mind that won't go away." He could see the instant look of concern wash across her fine features. He hated himself for causing her to worry.

"I'm a good listener, a problem halved and all that."

"Honestly Mama it's something and nothing. I just need to work it through and move on."

"You see I know you are trying to pacify me but it's making me all jittery. You're the calm in my storm and I'm not use to seeing you all het up like this . . . well not without a very good and usually nasty reason. Like mad hit men or such like."

Derek stood, pulling her into a hug. It wasn't helping him clear his head but he couldn't see her getting all worked up. "It's nothing . . . really. I'm behind on my reports and seriously need to catch up on some sleep."

Pulling away slightly she looked up at him. "I told you we shouldn't have had a movie night last night. You do all these things to please me. When are you going to please yourself?"

Looking away he closed his eyes; he'd love to please himself. Right here, right now.

. . .

Penelope was always pleased to see a visitor and as her BBF entered her lair she smiled broadly. She needed the distraction to save her from trying to work out just how she was going to cheer up Derek.

"I come baring gifts," JJ said as she placed a bag of chocolate chip cookies on the desk in front of Penelope. "I am need of an afternoon sugar fix and thought you might appreciate it too."

"My Dear you are fab and I love you all the more."

"Good."

The two friends chatted carelessly over the cookies and tea for some time. Laughing as JJ shared stories of Henry and Michael.

"How long has it been since we last had a night out?" JJ casually asked.

Penelope took a moment to ponder the question, "Is too long and official answer?"

JJ nodded, "I had to cancel last month when Henry was sick. So it's got to be close to two months now. How about dinner this Saturday? Will's at home so I don't need to worry about a babysitter."

Penelope gave an excited clap of her hands, "Sounds like a plan."

JJ smiled, it was a plan all right.

Mission accomplished – wonder if Dave was having as much luck?


	7. Operation Blind Date

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Thank you for the reviews – sorry I haven't replied to them personally but thought you would prefer me to get on with writing the next chapter.**

 **Here goes.**

 **. . .**

Picking up both mugs from the counter top, Dave headed across the bullpen with the freshly brewed coffee. If anyone was watching it looked like he was either having a massive caffeine fix or doing a friend a favour. On route his eyes met JJ's as he passed; she smiled guessing he was about to implement his part of the plan. She had already let him know her success.

He sauntered up the steps, slowing as he neared Morgan's door. Through the window he could see the younger agent hunched over his desk. The pile of manila files on either side of him was just about equal, meaning he had made some headway over the day.

Dave tapped the door tentatively.

"Yeah?" Derek grumbled from the depth of his office.

Dave pushed the door open with his foot and entered. "Thought you could use a break – have you actually left this room at all today?"

Placing down his pen, Derek dragged his hands down his face. He glanced at his watch, realising he had now officially missed lunch. No wonder he felt like crap. His eyes fell on the steaming mug of coffee placed directly in front of him.

"You look like you could use something stronger . . . but I think Hotch would string me up for cracking open the scotch this early."

Derek snorted a laugh, "Yep, guess even you couldn't get away with that one. Thank you though, I appreciate the thought."

Dave watched as Derek took the coffee and relaxed back into his chair, sitting down opposite, his own coffee in hand. The pair sat in silence, enjoying the break from the reports and consults. Dave observed, as Derek seemed to inhale the coffee he was drinking it so quickly. It was obvious that the guy was running on empty. The shadows were building under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was making hard work of getting through his workload. Dave grabbed to top file from Derek's left and leafed through it. Sighing deeply he looked up "Is it wrong to wish for a maniac to pop up and cause us to jet away from all this?"

Derek groaned, he had no wish to jet away. Not wanting to be away from Penelope, but equally being near her was doing him no good. "I think that is officially classed as bad taste, but I know what you mean. A few less consults would be good. You finished all yours?"

"No. I'll be honest I came after a favour."

"No I am not helping you out with your consults, as you can see I still have plenty." Derek waved his open arms in the general direction of the work pile, "Ask Pretty Boy."

"No this isn't actually work related, it's more of a personal favour."

Derek's eyebrows rose, "Dare I ask?"

Dave smiled, sipping his coffee and prolonging the moment; "I have a date."

Nodding slowly Derek listened.

"She has a daughter . . a rather over-protective daughter. And well . . . I have arranged for use to have dinner this weekend and the daughter is insisting on joining us."

"And?"

"And I was hoping you might come along and distract the daughter for me."

Derek laughed out loud, "Distract her."

"Keep her busy, flirt with her, charm her . . . use your imagination. Anything that means I have the full attention of Delia without her daughter scrutinising everything I say and do."

Shaking his head Derek laughed once more "Sorry Man, I'd love to help but . . ."

"Derek, I'm begging you. I need a wingman and there is no way Hotch is going to be up for this one. Just this once . . . then hopefully the second date can be chaperone free."

Letting out a deep sigh, Derek agreed. He didn't want to as he had no wish to being chatting up any woman that wasn't Penelope Garcia, but maybe it would do him good. Get his mind off her and for a while. Let him get some perspective. "Ok, I'll do it but you owe me big time for this."

"Oh I'm sure we'll soon be even," Dave said with a smug grin as he finished his coffee. Step one complete.

. . .

Derek and Dave walked towards the restaurant together, chatting casually. As they walked in the Maitre d' greeted Dave with a fondness of familiarity.

"Eat here often?" Derek asked.

"Not as often as I'd like. Ideal please for a romantic rendezvous." Dave winked. "Which Derek brings me to the real reason we are here tonight. There is no double date tonight, but there is a not-so-blind date instead."

Derek's brow furrowed.

"Through there," Derek pointed towards the main restaurant, "Is Penelope Garcia."

He paused, watching Derek process what he had just said. As he opened his mouth to speak, Dave held his hand up to silence him.

"Save it. Now she is expecting JJ for some girl's night out. So I am warning you, screw this up and I will cause you permanent damage, understand?"

Derek stood, stunned into silence.

"Good. Now go get the girl. The whole evening is on me, unless . . . well lets just say I am expecting results from this."

"Dave I don't mean to sound ungrateful . . ."

"Then don't. I don't want to hear any more excuses. No, you two are not 'just good friends'. Yes, the FBI does have fraternisation rules but they are . . . flexible. Now please put us all out of our misery."

Derek turned towards the restaurant, he could just about make out the bubble of blonde hair he knew was her. A knot tightened in his stomach. What if she didn't feel the same? Looking back at Dave he tried to speak again, but was stopped by the older agent shaking his head and indicating that Derek should follow the Maitre d' into the restaurant.

"Good luck, Stud." With which Dave turned around and walked away.

Derek looked back into the restaurant.

It was now or never!


	8. Goldfish

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Thank you for the reviews – sorry I haven't replied to them personally but I got the impression you all wanted to know how the date goes.**

 **To be honest so do I – as I said before this story is a bit of a runaway train. I was only meant to be a quick drabble but . . .**

 **Well here we go again.**

 **. . .**

Derek followed the Maître d' into the main restaurant. He was still in shock and knew he needed to get his head together.

"Hey, wait up a minute . . . please." Derek stopped in his tracks, hoping the Maître d' did the same. He did. "Look I'm sorry. I don't know what he told you but . . ."

"Mr Rossi fully explained the situation when he made the booking Sir."

"Great," Derek said through gritted teeth, were he and Penelope the only people in the State not to know what was going on tonight? "Look I know there is a certain way of doing these things but . . . I know where I'm heading" he nodded towards the table where Penelope sat, "and, well, we may need a moment."

"I fully understand Sir. We will leave you alone until you give me a nod."

Derek shook his hand, "Thank you."

The Maître d' nodded and stepped aside, "Sir, may I be bold enough to wish you luck."

"Thanks, I may need it when this Firecracker realises we've been set up." Derek stepped past and made his way towards the table Penelope was already sat at. He could see her tumble of blonde curls falling down her back and across her bare skins, the neckline of her emerald green dress falling off her shoulders. She looked amazing already. "Hey" he said as he stood alongside her. She physically startled.

"Oh my . . . what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here Hot Stuff. Found yourself a super sweet Honey to treat?" He saw her scanning the room, trying to guess who he was with.

"You could say that," he murmured as he sat in the seat opposite her.

"Oh no, much that I love your company that seat is destined for another. JJ is on her way."

"No she isn't." He instantly saw the confusion shoot across her face. "We've been set up – I'm your blind date for tonight."

She swiftly grabbed her cell from her purse and punched rapidly at the screen. Her eyes widening as she awaited a reply. "Sorry!" she hissed a moment later. "She's sorry!" She turned her cell and Derek saw the simple message. He didn't want to be JJ when Penelope caught up with her.

"So you know nothing of this?" he asked.

"Nada, zilch . . . What you know?" her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

Derek looked up at the Maître d' and nodded. He needed a drink. Within moments a waiter arrived with a chilled bottle of Prosseco. He poured them both a glass and disappeared. Derek was kind of hoping for something stronger as he tried to explain to the mildly irate Penelope what had happened.

"So . . ." Derek began after a mouthful of bubbles, "I understand that JJ told you that this was a girl's night out. Dave got me here to be his wingman on a double date. They have set us up on a blind date."

Penelope sat opposite taking in every word; it was amazing how she still managed to look cute with her mouth wide open.

. . .

Inwardly she was aware that she must have been doing the worst impression of a panicked goldfish as she tried to process what Derek was telling her. Slowly she closed her mouth and kept it shut, lips firmly pressed together in a vain attempt not to say something she shouldn't. Still gazing at her best friend as he patiently tried to explain what he knew. As he spoke she lowered her cell to the table and pushed it away, physically distancing herself from it.

She felt torn. Her heart was singing happily, the temptation of a proper date with Derek Morgan was beyond belief. She had fought her feelings for years, sure that he would not be interested in her. That was very wrong of her to say, he was obviously interested in her, just not in _that_ way. The truth was he was more attentive to her then any man she had ever known.

However , as her head started to gain control once more, she knew that this was a blind date. Others were meddling where they were not supposed to. Derek hadn't asked her on this date. He had been tricked into this just like her. So she pulled herself together. Guarding her heart against the disappointment that was sure to come.

She rested her hands on top of Derek's. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry." he repeated, She could see the confusion blazing across his fine features.

"Yes I'm sorry you have been put into such an awkward position."

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes, she started to fidget under his intense stare. It was obvious he was using those superhero profiler skills of his on her right now.

"What . . . I . . . mean . . ." she stuttered, feeling the pressure of his silence, "I fully understand that you, um , had nothing to do with this and . . ." oh if the ground could just swallow her up right now that would be fab, "well . . . you were obviously expecting an evening with someone else . . . so I totally get it if you want to leave." Instinctively she grabbed her glass and gulped the cool fizzy liquid.

"Baby Girl."

His deep voice seemed to vibrate through her as she tried to steady herself. This was ridiculous. His hands were now on top of hers, she hoped he couldn't feel them shaking.

"Seriously you think I'm going to get up and walk away?"

He genuinely seemed horrified, she felt ashamed. She should have kept her mouth shut and enjoyed an amazing meal on David Rossi. They had been out as friends loads of times – this would have been no different. He was shaking his head, that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . . I know you are too much of a gentleman to leave me . . . but I didn't want you to feel you had to . . . be . . . here," she gulped, seeing the disappointment in his dark eyes.

"Penelope Garcia . . . You are right that I had no say in this, but all they have done is what I should have done years ago. I wouldn't walk away from you, not because I am a gentleman, but because there is no-where I would rather be. I love you Penelope Garcia and I am sorry that I have never asked you out on a date before."

And with those words Penelope was back to doing her impression of a panicked goldfish – mouth wide open and not a word to say.


	9. Reboot

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Words can not sum up the apology I owe you all. I hate leaving such a gap between chapters but getting convinced to change this from a drabble to a story has led to me biting off more than I can chew right now.**

 **The good news is my other story is now finished so this has my full attention and I promise I won't start something else until this is finished. That said I have no idea if I have 2 more chapters to write of 10 more. I have no plot or outline for this story so I am just following my muse (which I should warn you all has a mean streak).**

 **Thank you for your support and patience.**

 **. . .**

Penelope stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head or fairy wings or something else as equally improbable. Her heart and brain both frantically trying to process what he had just said. Her head was on reboot. It had completely done the endless freeze followed by the whole blank screen moment. Now she could see the flurry of commands as her mind mentally restarted. This whole process was hindered by her heart singing so loudly that her ears rung: " _He loves me, la, la, la, la, la."_

Instinctively she reached for her glass for something to do. Her breath was shallow and she suddenly felt extremely hot. Passing out would not be good, though it may be a relief from the tension that hung between them both. Penelope focused on the empty glass, not know what to do next. She couldn't look at him, she could already feel the intensity of his stare. She knew he was waiting for her to say something . . . but what should she say?

" _Tell him you love him too," her heart shouted, rattling the cage bars she had placed round to protect it from hurt, "Let me free so we can love him fully. Friends . . . blurgh . . . lovers . . . mmmmm."_ She physically shook her head, willing her mind to gain control again. To tell her what to say, but the reboot had done nothing. The blank screen was still present.

Aware of a gentle caress of fingers across her hand she looked up. She meet his dark eyes full of concern. Gulping she tried to find her voice, but words failed her.

"I love you Penelope Garcia. Always have done and always will. Why I haven't told you before, God alone knows. I came close a few times . . . so close . . . but . . ."

She could physically feel the intensity of the sigh he released.

"But I was scared you didn't feel the same way. I still am. I know this is out of the blue and unexpected and nothing like I hoped it would be but . . . I love you. Not just in the best friends thing we have been hiding behind for years. I have loved you more than friends for as long as I can remember. I just didn't believe you felt the same. It is me that should be offering you the chance to run, to get away and maintain our friendship . . . but selfishly I want you here, with me. All mine!"

Penelope gulped once more, her heart free of it restraints, her eyes welling with tears. He wanted her! He loved her! It was all too much. She could feel the panic flooding her body. She knew she just had to say those three magic words. Words she'd said to him before as a friend, words she'd dreamed of saying night after night. She looked at him, his eyes pleading with her to speak.

"I need some air . . ."

It was all she could manage before she grabbed her purse and ran. She was aware of Derek standing as she moved, and soon realised he was behind her. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get away.

Stepping outside she gulped in the cool night air. Deep breath after breath, trying to steady herself she held onto the wall. Passers-by may think she was drunk but she didn't care. She was aware of his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, you ok? Can I get you something?"

"I just . . . Derek . . . I'm sorry. I need to go home."

"I'll get my car and take you," he said, the jingle of a set of keys could be heard.

"No," she said abruptly, "I'll get a cab. I need . . . I need to be alone."

He looked stunned, tears pricked her eyes as she watched the hurt morph his fine features. She would have done less damage had she actually slapped him.

"I'm sorry . . . it's not you . . . it's me . . . I need to think . . . to . . ." but it was too late the damage was done. He turned away.

"I'll ask them to call you a cab," he spoke softly, his voice cracking as he stepped back into the restaurant.

Now the tears fell, stood alone. What had she done? Why hadn't she just said it? Why not tell him she felt the same? That she loved him and always had. Mentally she kicked herself, but still she didn't turn to stop him. She stood stock still and waited . . .

. . . waiting for a cab to take her away from all of this.

This farce!

Now anger bubbled in her, pushing aside he hurt and the pain. If _they_ had left her and Derek alone this would never have happened. Her mind clearly seeing the hurt in his eyes, an image that she would never forget but still she wasn't able to rectify.

"You left this."

She lift her face at the flat sound of his normally friendly voice, then looked down as he held out the cell she had left on the table.

"There will be a cab here shortly. If you don't mind I'll wait here to see you are safely collected. I promise I'll leave you alone," his tone flat and cool.

Instinctively she took the phone from him in one hand and lay the other on his arm.

"Derek . . . please . . . I'm sorry . . . I just . . ." she sobbed. "It's not you . . . It's me . . . I . . ." her voice trailed off, unable to find the words she needed.

"I know, you said. I understand. I do."

She watched as he tried to smile, the corners of his lips curling, but the sentiment didn't come close to reaching his eyes. Those dark pools reflected the sadness within. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this battered.

"Please . . . give me time . . . time to think."


	10. Aftermath

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry for being so mean. Really I am. I promise a happy ending at some point. Just don't know when yet.**

 **So here goes with the aftermath.**

 **. . .**

Derek stood and watched her walk away, before turning and heading back to his car. His head hung low as he stalked towards the nearby parking lot. Oblivious to those who rapidly side stepped to let him pass.

Once inside Derek started the engine and roared off, heading straight home.

Autopilot kicked in and he was there much quicker then he should have been but right at that moment he didn't care if he did get into trouble. Derek wanted to hide away and lick his wounds. He needed to steel himself ready to face her tomorrow.

Slamming his apartment door he paced around in the darkness. Derek knew his way around blindfolded and gathered what he wanted and needed before throwing his jacket off and slouching on the couch. With a huge sigh he opened a bottle of bourbon whiskey and poured. He wasn't planning on getting drunk – a hangover wouldn't help. But he needed to numb the pain. He took a slug of the dark amber liquid, waiting for the burn in his throat from the neat liquor. Something physical to replace the mental burn of what he had just gone through. If it hadn't have been too late he'd of hit the gym, but the type of session he needed would have kept him up all night. Reaching for his cell he changed the alarm. Setting it early so he could fit the extra workout in the morning.

Tossing the cell onto the coffee table he let his head loll back. Closing his eyes Derek cursed. Had he completely lost her?

. . .

Penelope barraged through her apartment, a flurry of colour in an already bright abode. Sobs racked her body as she flung herself onto her bed, cushions bouncing off in every direction. She allowed herself to wallow in her pity. Though she only had herself to blame. She could have had everything she ever wanted. She could have had him.

But no! She had to run away and hide from him. Too scared to admit how she felt.

. . .

Derek tossed and turned, deep in a sleep that was far from restful, the bed covers falling into piles on either side of him. However tonight his mind was not filled with the lust fuelled dreams of late. Instead he was battling nightmares. Images of the disaster date mingled with fears of losing his best friend . . . forever.

. . .

Turning onto her side Penelope stared at the cell in her hands before putting it down on her bedside table. She had tried sleeping but had been unable to settle for long. Her mind was racing, full of things she should have said to her best friend. She was cross with herself for hurting him. Instinctively she reached for her phone again. She read and reread the words on the screen. Her finger hovering over 'send'. It was late, but she wanted to let him know. She never meant to hurt him. She just could accept what he was saying. She did love him but . . .

. . .but had run instead of telling him. She had hidden from her best friend, who had just opened his heart to her. Who had just confessed to loving her. Telling her how he felt.

Penelope read it once more, knowing words came to her much more easily on a screen then they ever did in person. Yet he deserved better. He deserved her to tell him, face to face as he had her.

Pressing delete she started again. A simple message: 'Forgive me x'

. . .

The single bing of his phone startled him, though it did not wake him, his nightmares had already done that. Rolling over he grabbed his cell, squinting as the screen lit up. The banner of the message said it all. It was from her, she was obviously still awake too.

"Forgive me" he whispered the words to himself. Letting out a sigh his hand dropped down by his side, letting his phone land on the soft pile of bedclothes beside him. Staring at the ceiling Derek knew he needed to reply. She would literally be holding her breath, but what did he write. Feeling around for the cell he looked at it once more.

 _Forgive her, for what? She didn't love him. That wasn't a crime. He knew he had a reputation of being chased by all the women, but Penelope Garcia wasn't like other women. She was unique. He should never have assumed his charms would work on her they way they had on others in the past. He only had to look at her recent boyfriends, Sam and Kevin, to see he wasn't her type. They were friends, he should have been happy with that._

He began to type: 'You did nothing wrong. Therefore there is nothing to forgive. Dx'

. . .

Penelope let out a sigh as her cell chimed and the screen lit up. She read his words, twice, not believing his reply. Just how good was this man?

 _Nothing wrong! How could he say that? She hadn't seen him that crushed in years. She had visibly hurt him, just without leaving a visible scar. Right now she hadn't forgiven herself so how could he be so gracious. He should be angry with her, not forgiving her._

Frustration built in her. Penelope sat up, contemplating a reply. Making several attempts and deleting each she began to pace back and forth across her room. Eventually she dropped back onto the soft, fluffy bed and began typing: 'You are too kind. I know I hurt you. For that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you x'

. . .

Derek was hugging the hot mug of coffee in his lounge when his phone beeped. He had officially given up on sleep. He read the message; he could almost hear the panic in the words. Maybe he should call her, calm her. His heart hurt at the thought of hearing her voice again so soon. Instead he decided to reply with a text: _I'm good, don't worry. See you later.'_

. . .

Fear filled Penelope as she read the words. So final. He didn't want to talk to her, but that was what they needed to do.

They needed to talk.

Not in some fancy restaurant or at work. She needed to talk to him. Tell him how she felt before it was all too late.

Penelope fell back on her bed, clutching her phone. Not daring to send another message. Her eyes fluttered shut and fresh tears began to fall, literally crying herself to sleep.


	11. Sunday

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry it's taken so long but I have been away. I hoped to get plenty of writing done while I was away but it was not the case. So now super frustrated and I am ready to get more done but my muse isn't. Add to that I am now on return to work soon too.**

 **Hope you feel a little bit better about this soon – I'll try not to be so mean.**

 **. . .**

Derek watched the lights indicate the lift was rising as he waited patiently to reach his floor. He had decided after his marathon gym session to head up to his office and try and get on top of the paperwork he had been struggling to focus on all week, what else was there to do on a dreary Sunday morning when you whole world had just imploded?

Derek had made sure he had got there in plenty of time to hit the gym and try and rid himself of the horrible feelings that were weighing him down. Physically he felt better, waking on the couch had left him feeling stiff and crumpled. However emotionally he still felt crap. He had played out options throughout the night. Some were just not possible and others were not desirable. He had thought about her text messages and tried not to read too much into them. Yet maybe, just maybe, there was still some hope.

He knew his Baby Girl well. As Derek repeatedly recounted the previous evening he could tell she had been freaked out. He knew she hated to be backed into a corner – _Nobody put Baby in a corner._

. . .

Penelope snuggled back under the covers and tried to hide from the world. She had tossed and turned most of the night and now just wanted to get enough sleep to make her head function again. She sipped gingerly at the hot tea she had made for comfort.

She placed the mug down and slunk further into her bed. Sighing she began to think through what was to happen next. Trying to focus she pushed back the worry and fears she had knowing that she would have to face Derek sometime soon. How did she get back out of this hole?

. . .

Derek was settled and busy working through his files when he became aware of a shadow over his doorway. Glancing up he grimaced as David Rossi stood there.

"May I come in?"

"If you have to!" Derek shot back, not really in the mood for a 'debriefing' of the worse date of his life. He watched as Dave made himself comfortable in the chair opposite. "Make it quick, I have a pile of work and I'm hoping to catch up with some of this."

Nodding Dave rested his head on one of his hands. "I understand, it's the same reason I'm in today. It's sad that neither of us have anything better to do. Especially you!"

Derek huffed a non-descriptive answer.

"I'm sorry am I missing something?"

"Not yet," Derek growled, considering which body part he was going to remove from the interfering agent.

Dave sat up straight, "Ok I'm going out on a limb here but are you seriously about to tell me things didn't go well last night?"

"No shit Sherlock."

Leaning forward Dave took the pen away from Derek. "What?"

"Oh it went wrong, very wrong. Thanks to you and JJ not only have I made a complete fool of myself, but also, more importantly, I have possibly lost my best friend. So if you don't mind you can leave before I completely lose my temper and . . ."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" interrupted Dave.

Derek interlaced his fingers, dropping his hands down onto the dark desk surface in a vane attempted to stop himself from hitting his colleague. "Which bit of that did you not hear correctly?"

"Is it really that bad? Tell me what happened?"

"If I need therapy I'll find a counsellor," Derek picked up his pen and pulled a file over in front of him, trying to ignore Dave. "Too be honest, what I do or don't do is none of your business."

"You are right, but please tell me that you are no going to waste this? What happened? Surely we can save it, whatever it was?"

Derek looked up once more, "I told her that I love her and she ran out and left. Just how do you plan to save that?"

"Ah," Dave pondered, settling back into his chair, "I can understand your concerns but maybe we just spooked her. Look me in the eyes and try and deny that she loves you too."

Shaking his head Derek run a hand over his head, "After last night I don't know what I believe anymore. All I do know is I don't want to lose her."

. . .

Bleary-eyed Penelope reached out for her buzzing cell, trying to focus on the image on the screen. Suddenly she sat upright, stabbing a finger on the screen to answer the call.

"Oh I so need to speak to you Missy," Penelope hissed before JJ could say a word. "Don't you play coy with me. I am so cross that I cannot even think of an appropriate adjective to describe the size of my anger. You . . . You . . . Arrgghhh, I could and would hate you if you weren't my BFF."

Penelope paused listening to her friend's soothing tones as the tears returned to her eyes. She could hear JJ making her way out the door and reassuring her that she was coming straight over and whatever the problem was it would all be ok. Switching her cell off and dumping it on her bed, Penelope got up and tried to focus on finding something to wear. JJ had got her into this mess, she could get her out of it and quickly too as this was not a happy place.


	12. Face the Truth

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **So I finally had some great ideas for this story and how to round it up – but I didn't get them jotted down and now I am back at work my mind is a little frazzled to say the least. I will do my best to work on the next few chapters but we are nearing the (happy) end.**

 **. . .**

Penelope swung the door open as wide as it would go; it practically bounced of the brightly coloured wall beside her. In one swift movement she pulled JJ in to a tight hug and without so much as a word the tears flowed freely.

JJ looked over her friend's shoulder as she tried to offer words of comfort to a much needy Penelope. There were used tissues strewn around the sofa, a still steaming mug of coffee placed on the table in front suggesting that was where Pen had been sat before she arrived. The kitchen counter was cluttered with debris from what JJ assumed was last night's outfit, a sparkly bag and some chunky jewellery. They had obviously been dumped on route to the bedroom. From where she stood JJ could make out the mess of plump purple bedding a sure sign of a restless night, unfortunately she had already decided that the cause of Pen's sleeplessness was not a good thing.

Placing her hands firmly on Pen's shoulders JJ gently pushed her back. She looked into her friend's watery eyes, the red, puffy surrounds masking their beauty. Her tear stained cheeks freshly scrubbed clean in attempt to remove the remains of last night's make-up. Whatever Derek Morgan had done to cause this he was a dead man walking in JJ's books. She had never seen Pen like this, and she had shared a tub of Ben and Jerry's over a broken heart or two.

"What happened?"

"I . . . I . . . Oh JJ I am sooooo stupid," she sobbed. "I . . . don't . . . blame him . . . if . . . he . . . never speaks . . . to me . . . again . . .like ever!"

Guiding her gently back towards the couch, JJ manoeuvred them both to a sitting position and passed a wedge of tissues to her still sobbing friend.

"Ok I need you to back up a bit. Why on Earth would Derek not speak to you ever again?" JJ asked.

"Well after you set us up, which I still hate you for and haven't come close to forgiving you for. Well after I got there and he told me about the blind date. He then told me how he loved me and always had." Penelope paused to blow her nose.

"Ok so tell me something we don't already know? I still don't see the problem."

"The problem is me," a fresh set of tears trickled down her cheek slowly. "I freaked."

JJ blinked, not knowing what to say, "You freaked!? What the . . ."

Nodding, Penelope looked down at her fluffy yellow striped socks, "I freaked. I didn't know what to say or do, so I left."

Now JJ was completely lost for words. It had been the perfect plan. It was obvious to everyone that the both of them were madly in love with each other, though neither was willing to rock the boat. It had been fool proof, or so they thought. Why had neither of them factored in a full on Penelope Garcia spook?

"What do I do now? He poured his heart out. Told me everything I wanted to hear and . . . I . . ." she didn't finish the sentence due to another flood of tears and heart retching sobs taking over.

Pulling her close JJ soothed her as best she could, her mind already racing with possibilities. There had to be a simple way out - a straightforward solution to the problem. "Shh, shh, we can sort this. He loves you. He told you so. He'll understand, he knows you; probably better then me. We can sort this." Releasing her hold she looked her friend in the eye, wiping away another tear. "You just have to tell him how you feel."

"Oh . . . yeah . . . silly me . . . why didn't I think of that?" Penelope stood, backing away from her friend, her arms waving wildly. "Remind me why I am listening to you when you got me into this mess in the first place. This is all your fault!" she stabbed a blue manicured finger at JJ. "Derek and I were perfectly happy until you and Mr Super Profiler Rossi interfered."

Holding her hands up in defeat JJ nodded, "Ok so we got it wrong, but you two . . . you needed a shove. Happy? Really? I don't think so. You have bent my ear with tales of the string of dead end romances you have had over the years. Each one not good enough because the bottom line is they are not Derek. Not kind enough, strong enough, know you enough, make you feel safe, make you laugh enough, get your coffee just right . . . shall I continue?" JJ counted each excuse off on her fingers. "But you have a new problem. While it was easy hiding behind the banner of friendship . . . all safe and cosy, ignoring your heart's desire, instead wrapping it up against any possible hurt. The truth is you love him, you always have, but you have put so many barriers in place that it scares you to face the truth."

Arms folded, Pen huffed away. JJ knew that meant she had hit a raw spot. Softly following behind she paused in the kitchen doorway as Penelope pottered around ignoring her, loudly moving things that didn't need moving.

"Penelope, he loves you. Derek Morgan loves you. Accept it."

JJ watched as Penelope spun round to face her, "But what if . . ." she began to whisper.

"But what if . . . he is your Prince Charming, ready to sweep you off your feet?" JJ interrupted, stepping forward and holding her friend's shoulders squarely – there was no escape. "Penelope he will never hurt you, not intentionally. Please listen to me. Tell Derek how you feel, don't play hard to get, don't put it of because of a 'what if'. Trust me I know."

Penelope started nodding, slowly at first, but then frantically, both women smiling, then laughing.

"I'm going to tell him. I'm going to let him now . . . I love Derek Morgan," she shouted.


	13. Let's talk

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Ok so I went straight into the next chapter as I thought I owed you . . . but then skidded to a complete halt. Sorry.**

 **Here goes.**

 **. . .**

Penelope and JJ both paced back and forth as they held their phones to their respective ears waiting for the appropriate person to answer. Simultaneously they did; "Hi, we need to talk," they said in tandem, both smiling at the other as they spoke.

"Hold up a minute Rossi, I'm with Pen. She's on a call to Derek . . . Thanks." JJ held her phone in one hand as she placed the other on her friend's shoulder in support, listening to the one-sided conversation. She could tell it was tense – none of the usual banter or flirting, but it was a conversation, pauses and obvious responses to what the other was saying. She could get enough to know that Derek was coming over, when she wasn't sure. Instead she waited patiently to hear the full story, lifting her own phone back to her ear. "Hey Rossi, you still there? Good. Pen's just rung Derek its tense but I think he's coming over'"

"I'm glad to hear it," Dave replied.

"You know what happened then?"

"Yep, bumped into the wounded soldier this morning. Think he listened to me."

"I just talked Pen off the ledge too, fingers crossed they get it right this time. Got to go, Pen looks like she is about to have a major panic," JJ said as shut off the conversation at the look of horror on her friend's face. Tucking her phone in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, she placed both hands on Pen's shoulders waiting for them to be eye to eye. As Pen's gaze settled, JJ smiled, "Sooooo?"

"He's coming over . . . like now . . . well soon . . . OMG! This place is a mess, I'm a mess and Derek is on his way!" Pen started to physically flap.

"Right," JJ held Pen's shoulders tightly, "Calm it. You go shower and tidy yourself up. I'll sort out in here. I promise I will be out the way in time if you promise me that you will breath. NO MORE FREAKING OUT!"

Nodding furiously Pen's eyes still wide with a mix of fear and excitement. "No more freaking out," she repeated in a whisper.

JJ nodded in reply, turning her towards her bedroom as she released her shoulders. Watching her go JJ could hear her repeating the mantra on her way "No more freaking out. No more freaking out . . ."

. . .

Derek looked at his cell as if it had mutated into something strange and unusual right there in his palm. He was still processing the stale and difficult conversation he had had with Penelope. It wasn't that he had never had a difficult conversation with her. It just they were rare, and usually following him doing something she considered stupid or reckless or both. He had found it hard listening to her apologise and beg for his forgiveness. Though he had told her repeatedly that it was unnecessary.

Sighing deeply he pushed his cell into his pocket and continued to walk up the steps to his apartment. He knew after last night it would be awkward between them – it was enviable. But he had hoped they would work past it. That they could still be friends.

Then Dave had done his best to boast his belief. Derek had had to agree with him that, in all honestly, it had seemed very likely that Pen did actually fancy him. Though after last night Derek still had an ounce of doubt.

Now Pen had called, telling him they needed to talk. His common sense was warning him that she wanted to clear the air before they had to work together tomorrow. Yet his heart, was holding on to Dave's words . . . maybe just maybe!

Dumping his bag on his couch he wandered through heading for a shower and a change of clothes. He had hit the gym again before leaving work and needed to freshen up.

. . .

Pen paced, wringing her hands as she glanced repeatedly at the time. She had thought he might be here by now, but he wasn't. Maybe he wasn't coming. Should she call? She deserved it, after last night. Who could blame him after all she had been the one to walk away. She had left him sitting there.

She shook her head, her blonde hair bouncy back and forth, _no more freaking out._

Heading to the couch she picked up the chamomile tea that JJ had made for her, sipping on the warm brew. Inhaling its fragrant scent, it automatically began to calm her. Just want she needed.

. . .

Derek stood on the step looking down at the spot where he had once nearly lost her. The blood had long gone, but the memory hadn't. What if he lost her tonight? What if this really was it? What if she had asked him to come here to tell him it would never be?

Slowly he stepped over the invisiable mark and on towards the door. Without looking he pressed the buzzer and waited.

"Hey" came the breathy tone of Penelope Garcia.

"Hey" he replied.

"Come on up," she said as he heard the buzz of the door opening. Stepping in he continue his way up. His mind racing, words rushing as he tried to work out what he was going to say. Reaching the final flight of stairs, he looked up. He could tell the door was open. No running away now. How could he face a serial killer without a second thought yet right now the thought of entering his best friend's apartment was the scariest thing on Earth?

Reaching the top step he saw her standing in the doorway. She looked her usual gorgeous self. Though he could spot the tell-tale signs that let him knew she was as scared as he was.

"Hey you."

"Hey," he replied again as he stepped into her apartment.


	14. Final Distination

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry for such a long delay but I have received some bad news, which has meant that my family have had to be the priority for a while. We aren't out of the woods but I needed to escape for a while. So here goes with another chapter, I hope this makes up for the wait.**

 **. . .**

Derek had never felt uncomfortable in Pen's apartment; being around her had always calmed him. Yet as he hovered by the door scanning the brightly coloured abode, Derek was completely on edge.

"Coffee?" Pen squeaked, her persistent shuffling on the spot confirming she was as nervous as he was.

"Sure," he agreed with a shrug, knowing it bought him a little extra time. Turning Derek followed her through to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway he watched as she busied herself prepping the coffee. The automated actions soothing her as she worked in silence. Clearing his throat Derek decided he might as well say what he had come to say before they spend the time dancing around the subject yet again.

"I mean every word I said last night."

He watched as she slowly put down the pot of ground coffee and the spoon. Holding his breath as she took her time to turn to face him. Since last night he had pictured a million and one ways this could go, but now . . . now he still couldn't second-guess her. He studied her, looking for any tiny hint of hope as their eyes met.

"Sorry . . ."

His mind raced, no . . . surely not again?

". . . last night . . . I . . . It all took me by surprise," she continued.

Derek didn't like the way her eyes dropped away from his to study her shuffling feet, which he now noticed had unbelievably bright stripy socks on. How had he not spotted them before? Instantly he smiled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted it all out like that, but I was . . . nervous," he admitted.

"No! Please Derek, stop. I need you to listen to me, to hear me out." Her eyes pleaded with him as she took a step forward, close enough to touch.

He nodded, comforted by her closeness. She seemed to sense it too as she smiled briefly for the first time, taking another small step towards him. He felt the warmth of her hand in his as she squeezed it gently.

"I am sorry I hurt you. It was unforgivable . . ." instantly she lifted a finger to silence him. "You agreed to listen. I know you have already forgiven me and I appreciate that more than you know. I would have hated to lose you. You're my best, _best_ friend, the one person you knows 'me'! When you told me that you loved me I was . . . overwhelmed. I had dreamed of you saying that but had decided it was best to not think about it. That it would never be . . . that you didn't feel that way about me. I locked it all away to protect myself, to deny that I hadn't fallen in love with you."

Derek was aware that he was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. _She said it!_

"I . . . I want . . . I love you and I want us to be more than friends," Pen blurted out.

Derek swept her into his arms, one hand snaking up her back to hold her head as she tipped back to look up at him. Without another word he placed a soft kiss on her plump lips. It felt perfect, the lightest pressure, but enough to light the fire. He wanted more, much more. Derek felt her soften in his arms, relaxing into his hold. Instinctively he intensified the kiss. The vibration of Pen's soft moan tingled as her lips parted in response. His hand traced round to her cheek, the other coming up to hold the other side of her face, his thumbs rubbed gently as he claimed her. Letting her know she was his, totally and utterly his. Their tongues explored, greedily, savouring every moment as if it may never happen again.

Eventually Derek sensed Pen pulling back. He rested his forehead against hers, breathless, but unbelievably happy. "I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you Derek Morgan," she smiled.

. . .

Penelope was aware that she had the biggest, widest, daftest grin on her face. But she didn't care!

She'd said it! She had openly admitted to Derek that she loved him. She had no idea how long they were standing in her kitchen, forehead against forehead, arms wrapped tightly around each. Enjoying the moment, letting it all sink in.

"So . . ." she finally said, "Where do we go from here?"

Derek giggled, wiggling his eyebrows, "Well, that is up to you. I could think of a few things we could do."

Batting him lightly on his arm, she threw her head back and laughed. Stopping only to change to a deep moan as she felt his lips trail kisses up her neck; until she felt his teeth graze her ear. His breath caressed her as he spoke:

"I love your laugh," another kiss below her ear, "I love the sound," a feather-light kiss, "I love your abandonment," his lips made the slightest contact, "I love it all."

"Don't stop," Pen groaned as his lips moved away. She could feel the smile as he brushed against her neck once more. Willingly Penelope let Derek move her back towards the countertop as his thumb traced down one side of her neck and his lips the other. Her breath hitched as he nipped above her collarbone. "Mmmm," she hummed in delight, her eyes closed as she prayed this wasn't a dream.

. . .

Instinct was to shut his eyes, but Derek had to watch, to see this wasn't yet another dream. How many times he had woken in the middle of the night convinced he had made love to her? Only to roll over and realise he was alone . . . again!

Not tonight.

Tonight he was going to sub-come to his addiction and have the fullest fix possible. He was going to consume every inch of her luscious body, just like he had dreamed he would. Penelope Garcia was finally his . . . all his. Taking her hand in his, Derek led her away from the kitchen. It wasn't how he'd planned it. He didn't ever assume they would end up in bed with her tonight. Derek had imagined some wining and dinning, walks in the park, movie nights – all the things they already did, but officially as a couple.

As if sensing his doubt, when they reached the bedroom doorway, Pen's hand came up to his face. Her fingers traced softly down his jaw.

"I think we have been around the houses enough times, how about we get to the final destination?" she said with a wink as she walked into her room with a saucy sway of her hips.

"Damn Woman . . ." he sighed, following her in with a grin that looked like the cat that'd got the cream. Shrugging his leather jacket off, that he suddenly realised he still had on, and dumping it onto a nearby chair. "I don't want to rush you."

Penelope turned on her heels and faced him, pulling him close with a tug on his grey t-shirt. "Ok, hands up, I admit I am guilty of a small . . . or not so small . . . over reaction to your very chivalrous attempts to woo me. I appreciate fully that you may feel a little apprehensive, but lets just say you . . ." tip-toing up for a kiss, "are . . ." another light peck, "very persuasive tonight."

Laughing out loud Derek swooped her up into his arms, kissing her intently, before placing her onto the bed. Laying down beside her Derek realised all his dreams had just come true.


	15. Bestie

**Addiction**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Sorry for the delay, real life is not playing fair (when does it).**

 **Thank you so much for your kind words and support, I really do appreciate it. Seeing this was only supposed to be a drabble, and never anymore, I feel we are coming to the end. So this is it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite.**

 **. . .**

Watching the sun's rays dance across the bundle of bedclothes, Derek was shattered. He hadn't slept more then the occasional doze, but for good reasons, rather then the normal pattern of dreams and disturbances. Today was blissful exhaustion, partially from the time he had spent making love to Penelope and partly from the fact he daren't shut his eyes just in case he woke up alone once again. He had been caught out with overly realistic dreams in the past.

So he laid there, Penelope in his arms, her long blonde curls splayed out over his shoulder and onto the deep purple pillow. Her head rested on his chest, as she softly snored. He smiled; he was going to tease her about that.

Reaching across he tucked some hair back behind her ear; she snuggled slightly, murmuring as she did. He could totally get use to this; in fact he didn't want to wake up without her ever again. However he knew it wouldn't be long before a case took him out of town and, if he was unlucky, to a shared room with a loudly snoring genius. Though even that thought couldn't dampen his spirits.

Thinking of work, Derek flicked his wrist and checked the time. His eyes widened, there was no way they would get in on time – some how they had both missed their alarms, maybe because he had no idea when his phone even was.

"Hey Baby Girl," he whispered, not really wanting to wake her, but knowing he should.

Screwing her eyes shut night, Penelope wriggled lazily against him, "Five more minutes," she muttered softly into his chest.

Derek sighed, the sensation of her body against his distracting him and filling his mind with alternative ways to wake her. He ran his fingers up her back, willing some self-control. "Baby we're going to be late, very late."

Wrinkling her nose Penelope rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Pass me my cell, I'll sort it!"

Looking around, shuffling bedding and various bits on the bedside table Derek eventually found it in the drawer. He passed it to her.

While he had been doing that Penelope had found her glasses and sat her self up, pulling the sheet round her body tightly. Squinting slightly, even with her glasses, she unlocked and began to text.

"Dare I ask what you are doing?" he said with a stretch, settling his arm around her shoulders as he twisted a lock of her hair lazily.

"Sorting the problem," Penelope said with a smile as she placed her cell down on the bedside table. Turning back towards Derek she snuggled once more, "Which means we can now take our time," she winked.

Derek snuggled down with her, "I like your thinking," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows, before pulling her close and kissing her hard.

. . .

Stepping out of the shower, a brightly coloured towel wrapped around him, Derek walked through to the kitchen, searching out the source of the coffee scent. "Mmmm, that smells good."

"Your favourite, only the best for my Bestie," Pen chirped as she passed a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Bestie?" Derek questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow, though he hated asking the question he knew he had to; "Don't I get to qualify a little higher then that now?" Holding his breath he waited for her answer. He watched as she made her way round the counter top, noticing she had thrown his t-shirt on.

Stopping in front of him, Penelope reached up wrapping her arms around his neck as she tiptoed up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Hot Stuff, you're my Bestie, my hero and now . . . my love."

Breathing out Derek dipped his head to capture her lips; his coffee set aside as he wrapped his arms around and lifted her up on to the counter top. Her legs spread as he pushed against her. Their tongues entwined, devouring each other once more.

. . .

"So," Derek began, his eyes firmly set on the road ahead. It was an easy drive this time of day, rush hour well and truly over. "Are you going to let me know what excuse we are using for this?"

Penelope giggled; "Well according to the hushed message JJ has left me Hotch thinks Esther broke down, again, and you jumped in to rescue me."

"That it?" Derek asked dubiously, risking a glance he way. When they had finished on the kitchen counter, both had finally dressed. Penelope had explained that she had text JJ and Rossi and basically told them that: " _They have got us into this mess they need to get us out."_

"Well she added some detail about me being stuck, you trying to get Esther running, oil all over you clothes so needing to run home and shower and change, blah . . . blah . . . blah"

"Did she say whether Hotch had bought it?"

"Rossi seems to think he did, as long as we didn't take too long!"

"Define too long?" Derek asked cautiously, aware that they had 'taken their time'.

"Guess we'll find out soon," she giggled.

. . .

Hotch looked up from his desk, the movement in the bullpen instantly catches his attention. He watched as Derek and Penelope walked up towards his office. Replacing the lid on his pen he placed it down with care.

Penelope entered first, followed by Derek, "I'm so sorry Sir; please it is all my fault. Well tactically it's Esther's fault but . . . well you understand . . . don't you?"

Hotch nodded, "Of course, these things happen. Now I think you both have things to catch up on, don't you?"

They both nodded, muttered more apologises as they left.

Leaning back in his chair, Hotch sighed, looking over at Rossi who had remained silent. "Just how long do I have to pretend I don't know?"

Rossi smiled, closing the file he had been reading, "Give them chance to own up. I think they both need a week or two to get use to the idea."

Lifting an eyebrow Hotch glanced at his watch, then back at Dave. "I think they have been taking plenty of time to process it don't you?"

Rossi snorted, "Derek was obviously determined to get Esther's engine running this morning!" he winked.

Both men laughed, glad that their colleagues were able to finally see what was right in front of their eyes.


End file.
